


How to woo a mate

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sure that someone is watching him, feeling the weight of eyes upon him more times than not. Jared is just trying to find a way to get close to the man he knows is his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to woo a mate

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - bestiality, knotting, claiming, toys, rimming, voyerism.
> 
> Written for [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)

-¤-

Standing at his big living room window Jensen couldn't shake the feeling that someone, some _thing_ , was watching him from somewhere out in the dark summer night. It was a feeling he had felt a lot lately and it made him uneasy in his own skin. With a sigh he flipped the blinds, and turned his back to the darkness outside, instead he walked around his empty house, flipping each lock shut for the night before he walked out into the kitchen and slowly made himself a cup of tea. He had just sat down on the couch with a book on his lap when the phone rang and he gritted his teeth together when he saw his best friend's number flash on the display.

"Hey Chris," he answered.

"Well don't you just sound thrilled to hear from me," Chris drawled on the other end. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay, your stalker didn't get to you?"

"Fuck you," Jensen answered and flipped the phone to speaker so that he could wrap both his hands around the cup instead.

It wasn't like he hadn't known that telling his friends about the feeling of being watched had been a generally bad idea. His friends were asses after all, and Chris more than the others.

"Oh c'mon," Chris said with a laugh. "Why would anyone stalk you? You're not _that_ pretty."

Jensen put down his cup of tea and disconnected the call, knowing full well that Chris would be too busy laughing to even bother calling back. In the following silence he could hear a sound just outside the big windows and when he looked over he thought he could see a shape moving outside the closed blinds.

"I'm not crazy," he mumbled to himself. "I'm not."

He didn't cross the floor over to the windows, didn't want to see what was on the other side. Instead he got up, abandoning the tea and book. The took his phone instead in a firm grip and quickly made his way to the upstairs bedroom. If he locked the door and put a chair under the handle, no one would know except for him.

-¤-

One week later and Jensen started to think that maybe he had imagined something because there had been no more sounds from outside his house, and the constant feel of eyes upon him seemed to have faded away. What hadn't faded was Chris' teasing however and Jensen was slowly starting to considering finding new friends because the ones he had were good for nothing besides making fun of him.

That was the reason that Jensen was home alone on a Saturday evening, having opted out of hanging with his friends even though they had invited him. Truth be told he did regret that decision quite a bit when his AC died with a rattling sound and it didn't take long for the heat in the small house to be absolutely unbearable. Reaching for his computer Jensen crossed over to the patio doors, only to hesitate with his hand hoovering over the handle. The sun was slowly setting and a soft breeze rustled the trees and bushes surrounding his small garden, that was temptation enough to brave his own fears.

Outside the breeze felt like pure pleasure where it grazed his skin, and Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief. Putting down his computer on a low table he ventured inside to fetch himself a glass of ice tea before settling down in a lounge chair with his computer rested against his knees. The air turned cooler as the sun disappeared below the trees and Jensen felt himself relax slowly. He didn't really know how much time had passed once he managed to tear his focus away from the computer and looking out over his garden, now cloaked in shadows.

It was the freshest he had felt in many days and he thought that could be the excuse for him feeling slightly restless as he shifted in his chair. He knew that his garden was completely hidden from neighbors so he didn't feel too bad when he opened up a new incognito window in his browser and typed in a URL that he never had bookmarked. A quick glance around the empty garden and Jensen took a deep breath before he muted the sound on his computer and started the first video.

There was some things you felt dirty about no matter how many times you watched them and watching a guy get fucked by a dog was very much one of those things. Watching it while sitting outside, able to hear the street of the suburban neighborhood, just pushed it up a notch. Jensen felt his cock harden in his jeans and he was just about to reach down to get his cock out when he suddenly became aware of the weight of someone watching him once more and his hand stilled before it reached its goal.

"No," he whispered out, frozen in shock.

He didn't know how he could tell it but he knew that his stalker was closer than he usually was but peering through the shadows revealed nothing. Shock shot through him when he realized that whoever was watching must know what was playing on the computer and he scrambled to get it shut, turning off the video but he had no way to hide his still very present hard-on.

"Who are you?" he asked into the darkness.

If he had expected an answer it wasn't the one he got; the sound of someone moving through the bushes all too close to him and Jensen was out of his chair in the blink of an eye, grabbing his laptop and running for the door. Behind him he heard the sound of glass breaking but he didn't know if it was him who had knocked it over or the person out there in the darkness that made it fall in their pursuit of Jensen.

The patio door slammed behind him and he barely remembered to lock it before he was running up to his bedroom. Once more he found himself locked in his bedroom and even with the sun shining bright the next morning it took all his willpower to even go downstairs.

-¤-

_\- - Why did you force me to do this? - -_

Jensen let the phone slide back into his pocket and smiled his best fake smile when Ian returned to the table after his restroom break.

"Did you miss me?" the man asked with a leer and Jensen had to force his smile to stay in place.

He was really going to hurt both Chris and Jason for forcing him to go on a damn blind date. It wasn't like he had locked himself into his house or anything. At least not for more than a few days. But he was man enough to admit that it was nice to be out of the house and that maybe he had needed to get away and not sit around and listen for scrapes at his door or someone moving in the bushes. But he could imagine better ways to spend his time than with Ian who he had _nothing_ in common with except for the being gay thing.

"Want to head out?" Ian asked with a smile that told Jensen that the man had more things in mind.

"Sure," Jensen said and just when Ian motioned for a waitress Jensen felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_\- - You need to fucking get laid - -_

Jensen looked at the text from under the table and slid it back into his pocket before Ian could see what he was doing. His date did get some extra points for paying without even suggesting they would split the bill or anything like that, but Jensen just didn't know if he wanted to get laid _that_ badly. On the other hand he didn't really want to go home alone either.

Stepping out from the restaurant and into the warm summer night Jensen thought he could once more feel the weight of someone watching him and he took a step closer to Ian before he could think to stop himself. Ian smiled and wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist to pull him closer, the feel of someone watching was enough for Jensen to allow himself to be pulled closer to Ian, searching comfort.

"Come," Ian said and Jensen followed the man back to the car.

Jensen didn't live far from the restaurant, just a twenty minutes walk, but at that moment he was happy to slide into Ian's car and allow the man to drive him home instead. The short drive was made in silence but Jensen could feel Ian's blue eyes upon him from time to time, as well as the _other_ eyes somewhere out in the darkness of the night. When they pulled up in front of Jensen's house Jensen wasn't surprised that Ian walked him up to the front steps, arm once more around Jensen's waist and he had to admit that it felt good to be close to someone like that.

"I've had a good time," Ian said when they stopped just in front of Jensen's door.

Before Jensen could come up with some half-way decent lie to please his date, Ian was leaning forward and Jensen felt the first swipe of the man's dark brown hair against his temple before Ian's lips found his. Despite him knowing that the evening would most likely take that turn, the kiss managed to surprise Jensen, his hind-brain soon got with the game and he was just parting his lips for Ian's tongue when a low growl rang out in the night.

Ian was off him in an instant, stumbling several steps back as he looked wildly around him in search for the noise.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Ian asked and had Jensen not been just as terrified he would have found the squeakiness of the man's voice amusing.

"I don't know,"Jensen said weakly.

Another growl rang out, closer than the first one, and Jensen fumbled for his keys, his fingers sliding over them several times before he managed to get them out of his pocket.

"I'm out of here," Ian said quickly and without a single glance towards Jensen he spun around and ran to his car.

The car was halfway down the street before Jensen could gather himself together enough to hear a movement to the right his door, a shuffling in the bushes that made his blood turn to ice. Jensen had no doubt that the terrified screech that rang out came from him but at least he managed to get the door unlocked and open before whoever was out there could get to him. It slammed hard behind him and he manged to get the deadbolt locked even though his sweaty hands had a hard time grasping it. Leaning against the door he tried to get his racing heart to slow down but it was all for nothing when he heard a scraping sound on the other side of the door. Something that sounded like _claws_ against wood.

Once more Jensen found himself locked into his bedroom.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared lay low under the canopy of leaves that was part of the hedges surrounding the small house, waiting to see some movement outside but everything had been quiet since the night before. The mere thought of what he had seen was enough to make Jared growl low in his throat, baring his teeth before he could stop himself.

Six years spent looking for his one true mate, five of those years stuck in the wolf form, and when he finally found his mate the man dared to let someone else touch him? Jared didn't feel bad about scaring off the blue eyed man but he felt horrible for once more having scared his mate. With a low sigh he edged closer to the house, hoping to catch some sound of his mate inside but all that met him was silence. At least he could _smell_ his mate, a scent that made him think of warm summer rain and running through the great woods at dawn. It also made him think of being human, something that seemed so far in the past that he barely remembered what it was like. The longer he spent in his canine form, the more the wolf in him took over but his mate made him long for... something more.

The problem was to get to his mate, the man had taken to hiding inside the house more and more and Jared had found no way inside yet. But at least his competition was gone. Looking around the garden Jared dared to cross the small stretch of grass to hide in the bushes just outside the big windows but still he couldn't hear any sound of his mate. That was until a phone rang somewhere in the house and the next second he heard his mate speak.

"Hey. Yeah. The date? It was... not so good."

Jared grinned to himself at those words, He hoped that his mate would never want to see the man from the precious night ever again.

"We had nothing in common, you're never setting me up again. Because I say so. And because the damn chicken took off when... never mind."

At those words Jared's ears perked up and he raised his head, straining to hear more but all he heard was low mumbles and then the sound of a phone getting slammed down.

"Bastard," he heard his mate growl out and it seemed like he was coming closer to the windows. "They're gonna regret not believing me when my stalker kills me in my sleep."

Jared whined low in his throat, how could his mate think that he would ever _hurt_ him? He wanted nothing more than to take care of his mate, keep him safe and sound.

"Then they'll all be like, _we should've listened to Jensen_ , but then it'll be too late. Not like they even try to take care of me. Assholes."

Pushing out of the bushes Jared decided it was time to show his mate that _he_ was the only one that could take care of him, that could provide for him the way he deserved.

It was time to go hunting.

-¤-

Jared cursed low to himself while he dragged the body after him, even though Jared was a rather big wolf, the deer did weigh quite a bit and it wasn't _that_ close from the woods to Jensen's house. He was just happy that his mate lived on the outskirts of the suburban little community or it would have been even harder to get the carcass to where he wanted it.

There was an itch under Jared's skin, a longing to see his mate again because the hunt had taken much longer than he had expected and four days away from his beloved mate was excruciating. But it would be worth it when _his_ Jensen saw the fine gift Jared had brought for him. Jared might not be able to drive a car and take Jensen out on date, his wolf mind barely remembered what those were like anymore, but he would show his mate that he could provide for him. Leaving the body in the thick bushes he let himself preen a bit about having been able to get his gift all the way to Jensen's house without being spotted but then he realized he had no idea how to actually get his kill to his mate. Sniffing around the house several times he found every door and window securely locked as it had always been before and the curtains drawn in the big downstairs room.

Jared nosed around the door, not wanting to scratch it again and scare the man inside, instead he waited in his hiding place until the sun was rising and he could hear his mate stir inside the house. Only then did he grab the game he had brought his mate and dragged it to lay down just outside the doors leading from the back of the house to the small, stone laid patio, knowing full well that his mate always went to pull the blinds the first thing he did in the morning. Slinking back under the bushes he lay in waiting to see what Jensen would do, how happy he would be for the fine gift Jared had brought him.

The reaction, when it came, was nothing like Jared had expected it to be and his ears ached with the terrified scream that followed when Jensen pulled the curtains away and saw the dead deer waiting for him.

"What the _fuck_ is... Jesus fuck. What the hell? Oh my god. Oh my fucking god," Jared heard the man babble when he fumbled the door open. "How... is that... what... Fuck. _Fuck_!"

His mate's distressed chatter was not what Jared had been aiming for and he pressed his belly closer to the ground, hiding away, when the green eyed man looked around the garden with an open mouth. It was enough to make Jared unable to focus on the morning warm smell of his mate, or the fact that the man was only dressed in a t-shirt and black shorts that clung to his body in the most amazing way. It seemed that Jared had totally misjudged his mate's response to the gift and without his human tongue he had no idea how to make Jensen understand.

"This _can't_ be happening. It just can't," Jensen said weakly and fumbled for something in the pocket of his shorts, retrieving a small device and pushing at it.

Jared scooted slightly closer but didn't want to alert his presence to his mate, not when he already was as distressed as he was.

"Chris!" Jensen cried out into the small thing in his hand and Jared's mind reminded him of cellphones, even if he was sure they had been bigger when was last human. "There's a dead deer in my garden. A deer!"

Whoever Chris was his voice didn't carry to where Jared was hiding but he did see his pretty mate glare down at the device he was holding.

"No, it's not road kill you... How would _road kill_ end up on my fucking patio? It's the stalker, I swear it Chris. He's trying to scare me. It's like some amped up version of the horse head, right?" Jensen said, his voice growing more high pitched with nerves. "It's a dead deer. In my garden. A _deer_. Are you even listening to me here, Chris? There's a huge dead animal! What do I even do with that? How can I... yes. I know. Oh right, I can see _that_ going down well. I'm not butchering the deer in my kitchen you..."

Backing further away into the bushes Jared tried to understand how he was supposed to get his mate to understand how special he was, how much Jared treasured him. The rest of his mate's almost panicked conversations was drowned out by Jared's own thoughts, of his plans to get his mate to see how good they would be together.

-¤-

The shadows were stretching out long with the setting sun but the heat was still stifling and Jared's tongue was hanging out of his mouth without being any help. He wished his pretty mate lived closer to a water hole or in a deep, cool den. Weeks had passed since the deer incident and Jared still had no idea how to get closer to his mate, how to make the man understand what was happening. Jensen seemed almost skittish and Jared had no doubt that his mate could feel his presence, even further proof of how they were meant to be. If only Jensen could stop hiding inside the house.

Jared lay hidden under the bushes once more, hidden from the street as well as from Jensen would his mate pull the blinds apart and look outside. He could hear Jensen move around inside and he wanted to edge closer, to try and find a way to see his mate or even better, to find a way inside. He was sure that he would be able to win his mate over if only he could get inside but his mate was ever so careful with locking up whenever he got home from work. Despite that Jared moved closer to the front door, desperate to find a way inside but before he could get there he heard his mate move and the lock snapped open.

"I can't believe I forgot it in the car," Jensen muttered as he stepped outside. "Fuck, Chris is gonna borrow that car tomorrow..."

With that he ran past where Jared was hiding and to where his car was parked out on the street, but what caught Jared's attention was the wide open front door that Jensen left behind him and Jared moved lightning fast, before Jensen would turn around to see him.

His mate's home smelled wonderfully, fragrances of food mingling with the perfect, warm scent of _Jensen_ and Jared wanted to explore every inch of it but instead he moved quickly upstairs, trying to find a place where his mate wouldn't see him too soon. He didn't want to scare his mate but it was time to do _something_ and so he found his way into his mate's bedroom and behind the halfway open sliding door to the walk-in-closet, nestled into the furthest corner whole he waited for his mate to appear.

He could hear his mate move around downstairs, checking each lock, before he came up the stairs and into the bedroom, a package in his hands and Jared moved closer to the door to see what was happening. Watching Jensen lay down on the bed he had to bite down on a whimper because his mate had already let his clothes fall to the floor and lay on his bed, pale skin looking more than inviting in the glow from the bedside lamp

"I'm really doing this," Jared heard the man whisper to himself.

Jared's ears perked up then and he moved quietly to get a better view, wondering if it would be anything like his realization that the man watched videos with dogs and humans or if what he would see now would be even better. He quickly realized that it would be so much better when Jensen reached for a bottle laying on the bed and he saw the man squeeze out clear liquid to coat two fingers before he rolled around and got up on his knees, bracing himself against the headboard with one hand while the other reached behind to stroke over the place that Jared himself longed to explore.

"Fuck..." Jensen whimpered when the two fingers disappeared into his body.

The scent was intoxicating, need flaring up deep inside Jared and he wanted to see more of his mate, to taste every inch of freckled skin where it was stretched out before him. It was one thing to dream of his mate, to long for his skin so soft under Jared's fur, it was another to see it with his own eyes and Jared was happy his own heavy breathing was drowned out by the delicious sounds coming from Jensen.

All too soon for Jared's taste, Jensen pulled his fingers out and instead he grabbed for the package, muttering low to himself when his slick fingers slipped trying to get it over but finally he managed it. The thing that Jensen took out was unlike anything Jared had seen before. His mind supplied him the memories of sex toys, of dildos, but he had never seen one like the one Jensen was holding in his hand. Actually, it was like _something_ Jared had seen before because it looked like his own cock, complete with the bulbous part where a knot would grow. Jared stared in wide eyed fascination as Jensen slicked the toy and brought it around to push against where his fingers had opened him up.

"Oh, uhnn... so... big..." Jensen whimpered and Jared saw the toy slowly pushing inside but the angle didn't allow him to see as much as he wanted to. "Fuck..."

Jensen seemed so focused on the dildo pushing inside his ass that Jared dared to venture out into the bedroom, feeling his cock fill with blood and start to slide out of its sheath. The tight rim of Jensen's ass was stretched tight around the red of the dildo, the knot already pushing to get inside and Jared did not want that. The first knot that Jensen ever took should be his after all. Jared didn't stop to think it through, he just knew he needed to stop Jensen before he pushed the knot part of the dildo inside and inflated it. Jumping up on the bed elicited a startled yelp from Jensen and Jared pushed his nose against the man's ass before Jensen could get away.

"What...oh my what is... are... who the...god..." Jensen gasped but he seemed too lost in his own arousal to push Jared away, instead he tilted his hips to give Jared even better room.

With a low growl Jared closed his teeth around the toy wedged inside Jensen and pulled it out with one hard tug that made Jensen cry out and arch his back Quickly Jared threw it aside and buried his nose against the lube slicked hole, searching for that perfect scent of Jensen and then he pushed his tongue against the rim. Jensen's body opened up for him and the man grabbed the headboard with both hands, pushing himself back against Jared's tongue.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen's head was spinning and he couldn't seem to gather his mind enough to do anything more than cling to the bed and ride out the intense pleasure of a _tongue_ shoved deep inside him, fluttering against his inner wall like the animal behind him wanted to taste every inch of him. Deep inside a small voice screamed that he should pull away, that he should panic at the presence of what looked to be a big wolf in his own bedroom, but all he could do was moan wantonly and beg for more. He knew that the animal was who had been watching him for months, but he had no idea just how he knew, maybe it was just that he had felt that weird weight of eyes upon him when he walked into the bedroom.

"How did you..." Jensen whimpered, trying to form words around the pleasure buzzing in his mind. "God... I should not... uhn... yes... more..."

Behind him the wolf pulled out and licked one wet strip from Jensen's balls up over his now too empty hole before it pushed up and draped itself over Jensen's back. Pieces slotted together then and Jensen realized that he wouldn't need the knotting dildo he had finally dared to buy himself, no, his very first knot would be the real thing. That thought was enough for him to moan and push back against the body behind him. A low growl rang out in the room and Jensen stiffened, afraid the big animal would hurt him but the second he went still the growl died away and the wolf rutted against Jensen's ass.

"You... I should stay still?" Jensen asked before he could think about how stupid it was to talk to an animal, even if said animal had somehow found its way into Jensen's bedroom and was smart enough to know how to remove a dildo to get to where he wanted to be.

The wolf let out a small yip and the next moment Jensen felt the tip of the wolf's cock slide over his hole, catching the rim for a second before it slid forward and painted his ass cheeks with canine pre-come. That thought had Jensen whimpering but he forced himself to stay still, praying that the wolf would give up and that the wolf would find his goal, Jensen couldn't make up his mind what it was he really wanted. It was the second goal that got answered however and Jensen cried out when he felt the long cock slide inside.

"God... yes... fuck... fuck... fuck..." he managed to get out when the wolf buried itself in him with one hard thrust.

It shouldn't be hot, Jensen _knew_ that just as well as he knew that he should scream and freak out but instead he was living out all his dirtiest fantasies as he pushed back against the wolf that was already fucking him hard, no thought to letting Jensen adjust to the stretch. Jensen's own cock was rock hard, dripping pre-come down on the bedding beneath him and each hard slam of the wolf into him pushed out low keening sounds from him. He had never been fucked as hard as the wolf did, a brutal pace that would have Jensen sliding unless his hands had been gripping the headboard so hard that his knuckled turned white.

"Yes, yes," he managed to get out before the wolf licked over his neck and throat, sharp teeth scraping over skin and Jensen lost all capability to form words.

Then suddenly he felt something push against his ass and he whined low in his throat when he realized it was the wolf pushing his knot against the rim and even with lube and spit slicking the way he knew that it would be a tight fit. The wolf shifted behind him and the new angle made the tip of its cock slide right over Jensen's prostate, making pleasure soar through Jensen's body and he felt himself edge closer and closer to orgasm as the soft fur of the wolf's belly brushed against his ass and back.

He pushed his legs apart further, trying to open himself up for the knot and it seemed to work because with one last thrust from the big animal Jensen felt his body stretch impossibly wide and the knot slid until Jensen's body held it tightly inside. Jensen knew he screamed when the knot breached him but he didn't care about who heard him, not when pleasure unlike anything he had felt before surged through him and the big knot pushed right against his prostate. With another sharp cry Jensen felt himself spasm around the cock and knot inside of him as his orgasm tore through him like wildfire, putting every nerve ending on fire. The animal stilled behind him, going from hard thrusts to rutting motion that kept grinding the knot against Jensen's sweet spot and before he could come down from his first release, Jensen felt a second one claim him and his whole body trembled when the wolf behind him let out a low rumbling sound before starting to fill Jensen up with come that felt too hot against his sensitive insides.

Jensen's hands slid from the headboard and instead he collapsed face first into his soft pillows, ass still in the air as the wolf pumped him full of come and Jensen's cock twitched, straining to get hard again. He didn't know how long had passed by the time he felt the animal stop moving and simply stood above Jensen, knot firmly in place, and it seemed he had no plans to shift them ass to ass. Instead that warm tongue returned to lave over Jensen's sweaty skin, a soothing touch that had Jensen shivering with pleasure.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen moaned and twisted his head to the side, trying to look at the animal behind him.

He was met with the wet tongue that swiped over his mouth in a surprisingly soft and intimate touch that made Jensen think of the wolf as a _lover_ and not just... whatever else it might have been between them. Slowly realization started to come to him of what really had happened, the fact that he was practically hanging on a wolf's big knot and that he just had the most intense of orgasms.

"Fuck," he mumbled. "This can't... it's not real. It can't be real."

The wolf shifted and the move made the knot tug at Jensen's rim in a way that told him that it was very real indeed and Jensen groaned when the wolf shifted again. Then with one slow movement the wolf pulled himself free and Jensen cried out when he felt the knot leave his body, wolf come leaking from his ass and down his trembling thighs. Jensen fell down on his side on the bed and he blinked up at the wolf that still stood beside him on the bed and he was just about to have his freak out when the wolf closed his eyes and let out a low, pained whimpering sound.

In the next instant there was no longer a wolf beside him on the bed, instead there was a man kneeling next to him, shaggy brown hair the same color that the wolf's coat had been and Jensen's mouth fell open. The man stared at him with wide, hazel eyes and then he looked down his own naked body to where his still half-hard cock was glistening with lube and come. Jensen really didn't think he could be blamed for the way his vision flickered with black, in fact he thought he should be proud that he didn't pass out when the man reached out and stroked one hand over Jensen's skin.

"You're even more beautiful like this," the man said in a voice that sounded strangely rough and hesitant, like he wasn't used to talking. "My mate."

"You're... " Jensen said weakly. "What are you?"

"Mate," the man repeated. "I'm your mate. Jared."

The words triggered something in the dark corners of Jensen's mind, whispers and rumours that no one really believed in anymore but there was no denying what he had just seen happen right in front of him after all, no matter how much he might want to.

"Werewolf," said quietly. "Fuck.. you're real."

Jared's hands were still stroking over his body and Jensen felt his cock harden slightly when a big hand curved over Jensen's ass, sliding over the mess of lube, saliva and come that covered his skin.

"I am," Jared agreed. "I've been looking for you for so long. I'm sorry I frightened you, I just wanted to be close to you. Show you that I could take care of you, pretty mate. You're mine to spoil, mine to cherish."

Jensen blinked a few times at those words but before he could put up a fuss about the word _pretty_ he realized something that made him laugh out almost desperately.

"You gave me a dead deer," he managed to get out.

At those words Jared's cheeks turned slightly pink but he also looked strangely offended.

"It was supposed to show you that I'm strong, that I can provide for you," he said rather stiffly.

Nothing of what was happening made sense and it was all too much to try to make sense of when Jensen's ass was still leaking of _werewolf_ come. But there was no doubt he had just had the best sex of his life and if that was what having a damn mate meant, then Jensen could get used to it. He tugged Jared close and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was much more satisfying than Jared licking at his face.

"Mate," he said quietly, repeating the word Jared had used. "No more dead deers on my doorstep, okay?"

Jared muttered something that Jensen didn't quite hear but then he nodded and leaned in for one more kiss.

"Right, no more deers. How about pizza? I haven't had a decent pizza in five fucking years."

-¤-

 


End file.
